


Cooking Is Love Made Visible

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: Hooked On A Feeling [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Falling In Love, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, M/M, sort of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Keiji never thought the idea of constance could feel so nice.Or, Keiji’s journey on discovering what home feels like. Featuring a little kitten and food.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Hooked On A Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843684
Comments: 30
Kudos: 211





	Cooking Is Love Made Visible

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~
> 
> So, this is way different from what I usually do. What I mean is: wow I’m not writing a NCT ship this time holy shit -
> 
> But, listen. I haven’t written anything since last August and I came back to animes and mostly Haikyuu (Aka I jumped in the bandwagon and created a _lovesyou account on twitter and do I regret ? Absolutely not). And OsaAka were delivered to me on a silver plate with a post it note saying : write something you motherfucker.
> 
> So, here I am :D 
> 
> This is me pretending to know how to write so :3 
> 
> This fic was born because I read [hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384802?view_adult=true) by [iphido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphido/pseuds/iphido). So I guess this is where I got my inspiration! 
> 
> General disclaimers:  
> \- I have NOT reached the time skip chapters in Haikyuu yet. I don’t read the scans and buy the books instead. I’m still at the Inarizaki match! (No spoilers please I’ve already seen enough SJSJSS)  
> \- That said, the time skip informations found in this fic are only what I know/ what I’ve seen (bcz twitter and spoilers you know). If it isn’t accurate... it’s a fanfic :D  
> \- I tried some character studying ? I don’t know if it worked lmao but everything depicted in this fic is how /I/ see and analyze the characters and their personality.  
> \- Akaashi is a complex character please I’ve sweated more than once.  
> \- Rated mature because of a certain scene :3
> 
> [22/07 edit] Here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sbHuhM75G7GYS47te1lV3?si=hCH3nnGfSOSXOWFvZAsPew) for the fic! I forgot to share it the first time i'm dumb.
> 
> Enjoy? <3

When Keiji looked up from his laptop, face sweaty from the summer heat - the little fan he bought a few days ago wasn’t helping at all - it was only because his phone didn’t stop buzzing from where it had been left on the table, as far as possible to not distract him. Well, it failed, considered he sighed and grabbed the device. 

Who knew working from home - because the air conditioner at the office was broken - could be _that_ hard. At least, when he was at the office, the only thing that was distracting him was the thought of getting _another_ cup of coffee, even though he had already chugged down three in the past forty minutes. 

Not Koutarou spamming him with texts.

**Bokuto**

_Keiji [12:08pm]_

_Keiji are you here ? [12:10pm]_

_Keijiiiiii [12:12pm]_

_Why are you not answering me :((( [12:15pm]_

_Kaaashiiii [12:16pm]_

_I’m gonna spam you until you answer :D [12:17pm]_

_What is it? [12:18pm]_

_I am working. [12:19pm]_

_You spamming my phone was actually distracting me. And it was a bit annoying too.[12:19pm]_

_Oh - [12:19pm]_

_Sorry! [12:20pm]_

Keiji knew he wasn’t sorry one bit.

**Bokuto**

_But it’s lunch time [12:20pm]_

_Why are you even still working [12:21pm]_

_Take a break! [12:21pm]_

_I need to finish this page before tonight. [12:22pm]_

_And I am wasting time because you spammed me with texts [12:22pm]_

_How mean Keiji D: [12:23pm]_

_Come and get lunch with me! [12:23pm]_

_I’ll eat later. Thank you for the offer though. [12:24pm]_

_You need to take better care of yourself Keiji, smh [12:24pm]_

_Eat something soon! [12:25pm]_

_Tsumu Tsumu wanted to get onigiri from his brother’s shop you sure you don’t want to come with us ? [12:26pm]_

At the mention of onigiri, Keiji stopped himself from closing the text app. And his stomach betrayed him by grumbling, _loudly._ When was the last time he had a meal? A _real_ meal? Are instant ramen and coffee considered as meals? 

Probably not, the rational part of his brain told him. And onigiri sounded really appealing right now.

Keiji hated the fact that the promise of _good_ food made him this weak. 

_I’ll be here in ten minutes._

  
  
  
  


True to his words, he was in front of the Tokyo branch of _Onigiri Miya_ ten minutes later. And no sign of Koutarou. At least, not physically, but he heard his name being called.

“Keiji!” the owl-like man yelled from the other side of road, waving his arms frantically for the black haired to notice him. 

Keiji answered with a little wave as Bokuto, followed by a grinning half of the Miya twins and a always smiling Hinata, crossed the road. When they reached him, Bokuto clapped him on the back, with much more force than necessary.

“Funny how the only way to get your head out of your papers is with food.”

“Well, I couldn’t say no to an appealing offer, could I ?”

Bokuto laughed out loud while Atsumu was pushing the door of the shop open, bowing exaggeratedly to let Hinata enter first. Akaashi followed suit and Bokuto entered last.

At the counter, the other half of the Miya twins lifted his head to greet them. A smile for three of them and a scowl for the last one.

“‘Samu!” Atsumu waved, like a little kid that spotted his mom from afar after a school trip.

“Can’t you leave me alone for a day?” 

Keiji heard the blonde making what seemed like a choked noise from next to him, but he didn’t really paid attention to it, already scanning the menu.

“What can I get for you? Atsumu you better pay this time.”

“I pay all the time!?” was the offended answer of the setter.

“You didn’t. Look.” and Osamu pulled a paper out of the cashier - a ticket receipt - and handed it to his brother.

Hinata and Bokuto didn’t seem affected by the whole ordeal, eyes fixed on the little menus in their hands. Keiji, on the other end, had chosen what he wanted already and couldn’t help but watch the two brothers arguing. 

Atsumu had a frown between his brows and looked like a little kid whose mom forbid from having a candy at the candy store. Meanwhile, Osamu had his arms crossed on his chest and sported what seemed like a bored expression. But Keiji could tell he was having fun teasing his other half, if the little quirk at the corner of his lips was any indication. 

  
  


The four of them sat at a little table in one of the shop’s corner. Keiji is pretty sure it wasn’t made for four people, even less when three of them were pro volleyball players and when one in particular was _huge_ . Osamu didn’t seem to mind, though, busy preparing their order. Keiji was installed between Koutarou and Atsumu and he _lowkey_ regretted to have sat there. Because the both were talking to each other with wild hand gestures, and rather _loudly_. Hinata piped up in the conversation from time to time, not as loud, bless Akaashi .Keiji surely wasn’t used to so much noise anymore. 

But, when the second half of the Miya twins walked to them with several plates in hand, Keiji quickly forgot he was surrounded with three of the most energetic people he knew to solely focus on the _masterpieces_ in his plate. Keiji didn’t hear anything anymore starting then. 

Bon appétit! 

When he took his first bite of the salmon filled triangle shaped rice, the only thing he could think off was that his paper could definitely wait a bit and let him enjoy the first proper and delicious meal he had in weeks. He didn’t even mind Bokuto and Atsumu diving into their own food like starving animals. Taking a look at the orange-haired man, he wasn’t any better, maybe a bit less messy about it. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he catched Osamu’s proud smile. 

“‘Shamu? Can we get shome water pleaje?” Atsumu asked, mouth filled with rice and spitting white seeds everywhere.

“Stop spitting your saliva on my tables before I kick you out.” was the answer he got.

But, a few minutes later, the other half of the Miya twins brought glasses to their table and placed a pitcher next to Keiji.

Keiji swallowed a grin when he noticed there were only three glasses.

  
  
  
  


It’s only when the clock hit seven and thirty seven minutes and two seconds in the evening that Akaashi could finally divert his tired metallic blue eyes from his way too bright computer screen, when he clicked on _send_ on the email he just wrote to his boss. His back fell against his chair, he put his glasses on the table and rubbed at his stinging eyes. 

He was _done_ for the week. Now, he could enjoy his weekend without fearing of a headline.

Keiji had left their impromptu meeting first, giving as an excuse - which wasn’t really an excuse to begin with - that he had to finish editing. Bokuto had pouted but quickly got over it when Osamu had brought his third serve of onigiri to him. Atsumu and Hinata had wished him good luck before resuming their conversation about some new technique they wanted to try. When he went to the counter to pay, Osamu had offered him a polite smile and wished him a good day and luck. Keiji wished him good luck as well, making a motion with his head to the table he just came from. Osamu just rolled his eyes and grinned. 

Who would have thought homemade onigiris could have motivated him that much.

Keiji promised himself to at least go once a week. 

  
  
  
  


And Keiji kept his promises. So, on this fine Friday, he decided his lunch will be onigiri at _Onigiri Miya_. 

Koutarou joined him again -without really asking- , when Akaashi told him between two texts that he was going to grab lunch. 

“I have things to tell you” was the only warning he gave. And Keiji would have told him he could tell him that over text, but it was Bokuto he was dealing with. So, he didn’t push further and thought he wouldn’t mind the company.

When he entered the small shop, Koutarou was already seated at a two person table and called him loudly, getting some stares from the other people sitting. Osamu just came back from what Keiji supposed was the backroom when the door closed behind him. With the same polite smile, Miya welcomed him and Keiji greeted him back before making his way to Bokuto. 

“I’m glad you’re considering proper meals.” was the first thing the white-haired man said once Keiji was seated in front of him. Akaashi looked at him, Bokuto’s face was only showing genuine concern and truth. 

“I was in a rush last week, and I really didn’t have time to cook something.”

“Aren’t you always in a rush, though?” Koutarou asked, confused, one of his brow perfectly raised.

“That’s true, but on usual, I work at the office, not at home. So, I always have a bento with me.”

Bokuto nodded, connecting the dots. “That makes sense… But still, you need to eat more properly! You could have come to the apartment!”

“You can’t cook.” Keiji deadpanned. “And Kuroo wasn’t there last week, I wonder how _you_ survived.”

And it’s true, Bokuto can’t cook at all. Last time he almost burnt the kitchen. Since then, Kuroo had forbid him access to the kitchen. And since the former Nekoma captain was away the whole week because of some job obligations, Akaashi was genuinely _curious_ if Koutarou had eaten something other than chips and energy drink.

The volleyball player only smiled and exclaimed: “Tsumu Tsumu and Hinata invited me over! I didn’t think it but Hinata is actually a pretty good cook. Tsumu actually manage as well.” he added, pensive.

“I’m definitely the better cook, though.” a voice said from next to them.

Osamu was standing on the side of their table, a slight grin on his face as Bokuto openly laughed, like the dark haired man said the best joke ever. Once he was calmed down, Osamu asked them for their order and left as quickly as he appeared when he registered it, quickly going to work. Keiji observed him for a few minutes, the way he swiftly moved around the different counters, the way his hands shaped the rice into shape, how he could see his arms and back muscles thanks to his tight black shirt.

He only averted his eyes when Bokuto called his name. His friend had a smile on his face but didn’t make any comment. Instead, he went on with his story about how Atsumu once draw on one of Sakusa’s face masks. 

  
  
  


It’s kind of funny, Keiji realized. Because you would think adult life would have made them all part way, only keeping in touch thanks to their smartphones and text apps, nay not at all. But no. Somehow, they all ended up living next to each other. And if not next, relatively close. Keiji didn’t know if it was fate, or the power of friendship or whatever. But they were all here, within a little distance of one another. Bokuto and Kuroo had an apartment a few blocks away from his, have had it since university (renamed the Bros Apartment during their second year). Bokuto lived here during the off season and everytime he got some days off meanwhile Kuroo was usually the one residing in it the most. Except when he spent the nights at the lab, from which Kenma had to drag him back home more than once. Kenma’s house wasn’t far either.

Hinata had settled with Atsumu when he joined the Jackals. The younger was in dear research of a place to stay after join the volleyball team, and the setter immediately offered to share the apartment he had in town, with that megawatt smile on full display - Koutarou’s words -. Keiji didn’t know what was up with Miya and Hinata, since he didn’t seem them that often, but considering all of his friends pained and restless expression whenever the two were together and all of Koutarou’s complaining, the black haired guessed the two were actually being idiots. Wait, more like, Hinata didn’t hide the stars in his eyes whenever the half of the Miya twins was around. But the blonde was being as dense as a brick. 

On Osamu’s part, even if the twins seemed to deny the fact that they didn’t need each other, couldn’t seem to stay apart for really long. The owner of _Onigiri Miya_ moved in the apartment above the shop when the Tokyo branch opened. Affirming the shop back in Hyogo was in good hands, and that he needed to make sure everything was going alright for the capital extension, so staying on site would be easier. Atsumu teased him for days. But Hinata told them that the blonde twin actually cried like a baby the night his brother announced he was moving to Tokyo.

Akaashi had worked from home three more weeks and a half before his boss called them all back to the office, claiming the air conditioner had been taken care off. Keiji was half happy about this. Happy because he could finally stop being distracted by nothing and everything back at his house (mostly his phone buzzing on his glass table, making a _horrible_ sound), and maybe that way he could be _even more_ effective in his work. 

Not happy, because his office was a thirty minutes subway ride. And his lunch pause was _short_ , sometimes _non existent_ because he was just multitasking by eating and keeping working on his pages. Something his coworkers often scolded him from. But Keiji was stubborn and perfectionist. What’s sacrificing a proper lunch break if that means the work was _done_ and _great_ . So, not happy because a one hour back and forth ride to eat at _Onigiri Miya_ on Fridays like he did the past weeks wasn’t _conceivable_. That means his lunch break would last two hours at minimum if he really wanted to enjoy his meal. 

No way.

Because Friday also meant impromptu extra work. Keiji couldn’t consider giving up on two hours of work for the sake of food, if he wanted to go back home at a _respectful_ time in the evening.

Not happy because he enjoyed those Fridays lunch outing. Whether he was alone or accompanied, mostly by Koutarou, sometimes Hinata and Atsumu would join them. If Kuroo managed to get his head out his test tubes he would join them, though it was rare so Bokuto teased him by sending him pictures and telling him he was missing out and the scientist would answer with a picture of his cafeteria sandwich and shitty coffee. Kenma joined him once. 

Nonetheless, he was alone most of the times. Enjoying the quiet of the place and the scent of food. Soft music playing in the background and the low conversations of the few people eating on spot. 

Though, what he liked doing the most was letting his eyes wander around him. From the two regular grandmas eating and chatting and sending admirative and soft smiles in Osamu’s direction whenever he came to ask them if they needed something. Or simply to ask how they were enjoying their dinner, with a polite smile on his face. To the group of workers, staying only a few minutes to have a quick thing to eat and some break time before going back to work under the sun. To the students waiting in line for some to go food and running out of the shop to go back on campus before class start again. 

To finally settled on the only constant person inside. 

Osamu, who was going back and forth between his cooking area, behind the counter and the different tables and the bar tables on the corners. Never once would he seem annoyed of doing so, nor would he show any signs of tiredness. The sleeves of his black shirt were always rolled up to his elbows, the black apron tied around his waist was flying whenever he took a step. When he would lift his cap from his head to put his fringe back, Keiji would notice his grey dye was starting to fade. When he wasn’t smiling at a customer when taking orders or serving plates, his back was turned to them. But, Keiji being seated on a stool on the side, he would see his face. Resting and soft. Although, his eyes were fierce and he looked like he didn’t need to blink as he expertly formed the rice balls into shape. When it didn’t seem to go the way he wanted, his eyebrows would pinch, but only so slightly it was barely noticeable. And it happened so fast you barely saw it, because he would quickly find a solution to his problem, a smile creeping on his face when so. Osamu, Keiji noticed, put so much love making each individual piece, it was impossible not to feel it. It was as if he put a little piece of his heart each time he was handing the finished plate to a customer.

As Miya would turn around again, ready to prepare more onigiri, Keiji’s eyes would fall again on his back. Surely, even though he stopped volleyball, Osamu didn’t lost his high school days muscles and, much like his brother, had a large build. Keiji could see the different shapes of his back thanks to his tight shirt. His waist was defined, slightly narrower than his shoulders. A mesomorph type of body. His arms were strong, both from volleyball and cooking, Keiji guessed. The veins on his upper arms and the back of his hands were showing. Not the scary blue-y or root like type. But they showed the most when Osamu was doing particular hard and fast hand work. Not too little and not too much, and perfectly in harmony with his tanned skin. In his eyes, Osamu’s veins were beautiful. 

No, Osamu _is_ beautiful.

Once, when the owner had turned around, a finished plate of onigiri in his hands, Keiji’s eyes fell on his chest and stomach this time. He couldn’t properly see because the shirt wasn’t sticking as much to his skin as it was at the back. But Akaashi could guess the defined muscles here too. Maybe the abs disappeared a bit with time, but the pectoral muscles didn’t seem to have changed that much. Same for his legs. They looked as strong as they were during volleyball days. Toned and strong. 

Keiji had stopped looking - _staring_ , his brain supplied, but he didn’t listen to it - when Osamu had came his way with the small plate and dropped it gently on the dark brown counter where he was seated. It’s only then that Keiji realized he hadn’t _ordered_ yet. He had been about to say so when Osamu spoke.

“You always order the same when you come here.” he had simply said. He had smiled at Keiji before going back to take new orders. 

Keiji had simply looked at his tuna and salmon onigiri before taking a bite. 

When the noon rush had died down, and that Akaashi hadn’t left yet, Osamu came back to him. But this time, he sat. His cap was looped around his apron and Keiji could see the light sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He didn’t find it gross at all. Osamu just looked at him, a little quirk on his lips seeing the plate was completely clean.

“Did ya enjoy it?” Osamu asked. And Keiji noticed his Kansai dialect came out. Maybe because of the subtle tiredness taking place in the other. Osamu didn’t seem to notice.

“It was, as always. Thank you.” Akaashi answered, and Miya’s smile widened. His mouth stayed closed but his eyes shaped into moon crescents. “It’s even better when I don’t have anyone to scream in my ears.” Keiji added, lips in a line but tone teasing.

“‘m surprised ya didn’t put tape on their mouths already. Mostly ‘Tsumu. He’s a pain.”

“He’s surprisingly quiet whenever Hinata talks.” 

“I’ll pay Hinata all day if it means I don’ hear his voice anymore.”

Keiji went home an hour before his deadline this day.

And it didn’t happen only once.

  
  
  
  


Once his computer was shut off, Keiji stood up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and made his way out of his office. He congratulated his remaining coworkers for today’s work and wished them a good evening. When he checked his watch, he saw it was past seven in the evening. He was hungry. He had a quick bento for lunch but he didn’t have _time_. Maye working from home was less stressing after all.

Hopping onto the metro train which will take him back home, he made a mental inventory of the food he had stuck in his fridge back home. The only thing that came to his mind were eggs and ice cream. Maybe he’ll need to do some grocery shopping. He made a quick mental note to do so during the week-end.

But, for now, he knew exactly what he was going to eat.

He got out of the subway at his stop, making his way out of the mass of people. His feet, as if he was on autopilot, took him to his usual Friday lunch place. 

Except that, instead of being met with lights, chatters and the smell of food. He only met dark and silence. 

And Osamu.

“Oh, Akaashi, hello.” the other greeted him. “Whatcha doin’ around here?”

Akaashi didn’t answer immediately, instead, taking a look at Osamu’s slight damp hair, sticking his fringe to his forehead. He had his cap in one hand and keys in the other.

“Are you closing?” he eventually asked.

“Yes, I close early on Fridays.”

Oh. Well, here goes his plans. 

He heard a chuckle. 

“Did ya wanted to eat something?” 

Obviously.

“I did, actually. But I’ll go and cook something at home. Go and rest Myaa-sam.” was Keiji’s polite answer. He’ll just eat ice cream. 

Osamu just pointed to his apartment, above the shop. “I can make some for ya if you want.”

Yes, a part of Akaashi screamed. Yes, please I’ve been waiting for this all week. Why do you have to close early? But his answer was : “I’m sure you had a long day at work. Plus, I don’t want to intrude. Don’t worry, I’ll cook something at home.”

“Cook as in boiling instant ramen?” Osamu asked, his tone teasing.

Koutarou surely ratted him out. It’s not his business. But it was Bokuto we were talking about. If he told people, it’s because he was worried. Akaashi couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed.

“Ice cream actually.” Keiji answered, without filter. “Or I’ll just go and grab something to eat on the way before going home.”

“Mind if I join ya?” Miya asked, putting on his cap and already starting to walk ahead, from there, Keiji could admire his back. “I know a place.”

“Not one bit.” 

Keiji caught up to the other man rather quickly. They quickly fell into light conversations, about food, work, and one thing they had in common: their group of friends.

Talking with Osamu has always been easy. On Friday lunches, whenever the rush was over, Osamu would seat with Keiji. Sometimes with a cup of tea or coffee, sometimes bringing some more onigiri Keiji didn’t pay half of the time. And they’ll just _talk._

It’s only when Osamu had to go back to work that Keiji thought about going back home.

It was _nice._

But he didn’t understand why Bokuto seemed so eager to have updates every Friday. Even Kuroo - that pain in the ass - was texting him between two shifts and asked for some news. Idiots.

Keiji got out of his swirl of thoughts when Osamu called his name. 

“Whadaya think about takoyakis?” 

Akaashi then noticed they stopped in front of a takoyaki stand. Takoyakis seemed good. So, Keiji nodded and they both sat at the counter. The smiling and energetic owner of the stand greeted them both and handed them little menus. Keiji ordered tenkasu takoyaki while Osamu chose benishoga takoyaki. He also got rid of his cap, first putting it on his lap before looping the snap around one his pants loop, in the end.

They didn’t talk while waiting. Instead, they looked at the middle age man cooking their plates. Keiji watched with hunger and admiration. When he turned his head towards Osamu, he noticed he was sharply looking at the movements the man’s hand made, analyzing every step of the shaping of the golden ball. Like an eagle watching over his prey. Focused. Patient. 

Keiji thought it was a wonderful thing to look at. 

Their food arrived rather quickly. Osamu was the first to break his chopsticks, but he didn’t eat right away. Keiji, on the other hand, whispered a quick “enjoy your meal” before taking a first bite. A tornado of warmth and flavors rolled in his mouth, and he couldn’t help but sigh in delight and let the tension in his shoulders fall. 

As if he was waiting for this particular moment, Osamu started eating as well.

They didn’t talk either during their meal, only asking if the other was enjoying his food, from times to times. When he was done, Keiji put his chopsticks on the side and tapped his lips with a napkin. Osamu was quiet next to him, arms crossed on the counter. He was looking at his empty plate like some more would magically appear. On first glance at least. When Keiji _really_ looked, the other sported a grin on his face. He looked back at Akaashi.

“‘t was really good,” he said, quietly. The grin was still here. “But I could make it better.”

“That’s really self-absorbed of you.” Keiji raised an eyebrow. Osamu’s grin didn’t falter.

“Wanna tes’it out? So I can prove it to ya?”

Keiji only pondered for a second.

“Well, I’d gain free food out of it so, I guess I’ll take you on your words.”

Osamu put his cap back on, stood up, smiled and payed for his part of dinner. Keiji followed suit and both men started walking back.

“Whadaya say about next Friday?” Osamu asked after a few minutes, having thought about a date while Akaashi was paying.

“Sounds good.” Keiji smiled at the taller man, whose lips curved upward for a split second.

“Great.”

They reached _Onigiri Miya_ faster than Keiji would have thought. Osamu stopped in front of the side door, fishing his keys out of his pants pocket. Keiji stopped as well, looking at the other’s hands. Osamu really _have_ pretty hands. He pushed the door open slightly, blocking it with his foot and turned to look at Keiji.

“Thank ya for the meal, I really enjoyed it. ‘s been a long time since I had takoyaki.” he added the last part with a with a pensive look.

“I enjoyed it as well, Myaa-sam.” Keiji smiled. 

Osamu made a quick hand gesture. “Just call me Osamu.” his tone was teasing. “So, let’s meet here on Friday?”

“Friday.” Akaashi nodded. “Good evening.”

The other man wished him the same and entered the hallway as Keiji was resuming his walk to his apartment.

“Keiji!” a voice called behind him. 

When he turned around, Osamu was jogging to him.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t ask for yer number.”

Keiji smiled. 

  
  


Keiji usually didn’t really pay attention to noises coming from the alleys. After all, it was a big city, always filled with noise. If he started to pay attention to everything he could hear, his head would explode. And his brain wouldn’t keep up the amount of informations. But, somehow, tonight, Keiji paid more attention than usual and walked into the alley just beside his building front doors. 

The noise was so feint Keiji had to stop to be sure he heard it right. It was coming from near the huge communal trash bins. He heard it two more times before he finally found the origin of it. Here, in a torn cardboard, meowing delicately, was a tiny - so tiny Keiji was sure it could fit in his palm - black kitten. His big and young bulging eyes were a dark blue under the few lights that were illuminating the alley.

We have the same eyes, Keiji thought.

Dark blue eyes settled on metallic blue ones, and the kitten meowed again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They all hanged out on Saturdays. Either they all went out somewhere, or they simply chilled in one of their apartments. Sometimes they couldn’t because of mishaps, but they always tried to get free for a few hours at least. Their hangout usually consisted of Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata and the blonde half of the Miyas. Kenma would join if he wasn’t streaming, and Atsumu recently added his twin brother to their outings. Not that Osamu ever came to one yet, busy with the shop.

They were supposed to hang out at Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment today. Keiji was getting ready to leave, but a meowing sound stopped him quickly. He glanced at the kitten. It was slowly trying to walk to him on his little legs. It couldn’t be older than a few weeks. 

He already decided he was going to keep it when he took it out from the streets yesterday night. He now had responsibility over it. 

So, he sent a quick text to their group chat, asking if they could meet at his apartment instead. He was met with a chorus of confused texts, but everyone agreed. Kenma’s bubble popped up, saying he’ll meet them another day. 

Less than thirty minutes later, a first knock was heard on Keiji’s door. Behind, stood a smiling Bokuto and a pretty much dead on his feet Kuroo, holding hands. Keiji stopped questioning it anymore. The two would hold hands, drown them with PDA, kiss, but whenever someone _asked_ , they both shrugged and claimed “we are bros”. Not that Keiji was particularly curious but what he was sure of, is that both of his friends weren’t conventional. In any ways. Keiji simply hoped he wouldn’t lose the bet he made with Kenma on who would propose to the other first. His bet was on Bokuto while Kenma’s was on his own best friend. Tetsurou’s hair was its usual mess but the bags under his eyes weren’t lying. Keiji almost felt bad he took on the time he could be sleeping to hang out with us, but Keiji reminded himself that it was Kuroo’s decision in the end. With decisions came consequences. It was the other’s problem, not his.

“Keiji!” Bokuto exclaimed, engulfing him in a quick hug before making himself at home. 

“Yo, Keiji,” Tetsurou throw him a peace sign before clapping him on the shoulder. “Long time no see.”

“You look dead.” was Keiji’s greeting. Kuroo made a offended face, claiming he looked great. And Bokuto chirping up with a “you always look great, honey” at which Kuroo sent a proud grin to Akaashi. 

“Why did you wanted us to hang out here?” Koutarou asked after he settled on Keiji’s brown couch, already zapping through the TV channels in search of something worth putting as background noise.

“Let’s wait for Hinata and Miya, first.” Keiji said, going to his narrow kitchen to bring some glasses and drinks.

“Wait, which Miya?” Tetsurou asked, looking like he was about to fall asleep with his head on Bokuto’s lap.

“Tsumu Tsumu!” Bokuto answered, cheerfully.

“Oh,” Kuroo smirked. “It’s going to be fun.”

“More like, painful, but however you see it.” Keiji countered back, putting the glasses and drinks on his coffee table.

“Please, it’s worse at practice. You don’t see it like I do.” Bokuto mumbled, playing with Kuroo’s hair. And Keiji is _sure_ Tetsurou is actually purring right now. The tiny kitten hidden somewhere in his apartment was not the one making this noise. 

When Koutarou finally settled on a rerun of some american show, the bell rang once again. If Kuroo was sleeping - Keiji was sure of it - two seconds prior, he was now fully awake and sitting rather than laying on the couch and already bearing his widest grin. 

The opening door revealed their last two remaining guests, whom Keiji invited to make themselves comfortable in the living room. A chorus of greetings reached his ears as Keiji was searching for the tiny ball of fur. Opening his bedroom door wider, he found it.

“Keiji! Where are ya? We’re choosing the movie!” Atsumu called him. 

“Coming!” Keiji picked up the kitten, wrapped it in his arms and made his way to the living room.

“What do you think about-” Hinata stopped mid track when he spotted Keiji.

Atsumu’s mouth was forming a perfect round shape and his eyes were shining. Kuroo’s stare was fixed on the bundle in Akaashi’s arms. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto spoke. “Is that a kitten?”

“Yes. I found it in the alley next to the building yesterday.” Keiji sat on the couch next to Kuroo, whose gaze wasn’t leaving his arms.

“Oh my god.” Hinata whispered, he was practically bouncing in his seat on the floor.

“It’s so cute,” Atsumu seemed to have found his voice again. “What’s its name?”

“It doesn’t have one yet. I don’t even know if it’s a male or a female.” he let the kitten grip on his lap, keeping his hands close in case it were to falling, as the little animal was taking in its surroundings.

“It’s a female.” was Kuroo’s whispered answer to Keiji’s wondering.

“What?” Bokuto asked.

“It’s a female.” Tetsurou repeated.

“How do you know that?”

“The spacing between the anus and the genitals is very little. I saw it when Keiji put her down.”

Atsumu was looking at Kuroo’s like he grew a second head. “For real?!”

Keiji carefully picked up the kitten again, trying to check for himself. Indeed.

“It’s true.”

“Damn, bro.” Bokuto said in awe.

“Kuroo, so cool!” Hinata added, having moved closer to take a better look at the kitten.

Keiji looked at Tetsurou. “Do you want to hold her?” 

The latter practically made grabby hands at him.

“How will you name her?” Hinata asked.

“I have no idea.”

“Let’s search for names!” Bokuto exclaimed, earning an elbow on his side and a “don’t scream” from Kuroo. “Oops, sorry.” and he stroked the kitten’s head with a finger, like an apology.

“What about… Eri!” Atsumu proposed first, a finger handed to the kitten, who sniffed it carefully before letting the blonde scratch her under the chin.

“Sora?” Keiji tried.

“Haru!” Hinata added.

“Sakura!” Bokuto snapped his fingers. 

“What about Natsu?” Kuroo proposed as he carefully picked the cat to bring it to his chest. “It’s rather suiting.”

“Oh, like my little sister.” 

“What do you think?” Tetsurou added, but he was talking to the cat, not to them. “Do you like Natsu?”

A feint meow broke the silence. Bokuto laughed out loud and grinned at Keiji.

“Seems like it’s settled.”

“Natsu it is, then.” the dark haired nodded.

“Let me hold her now!” Atsumu complained.

“No me first!”

“I was here before you, Shouyou.” 

“Liar!”

While the two were busy arguing, Kuroo handed Natsu over to Bokuto, who carefully picked her up. The view made Keiji smile. His big and buff best friend, holding a tiny cat. What a view. Kuroo leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder but looked at Keiji, grinning.

“Can I take her home?” 

“No.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Friday came rather fast. But Keiji is pretty sure it was some mind tricks. It didn’t came _fast_ , it came as _usual_ . The week was as long and stressful at it usually is. Keiji still worked as hard to finish and hand a _perfect_ work before the deadline. Nothing changed. 

Okay, maybe something changed. 

Osamu and him exchanged phone numbers the week prior, they exchanged a few text over the week. And it was _nice_ , talking to Osamu outside the scenery of his shop.

One thing that changed from last week as well, was Osamu texting him during his lunch break.

**Osamu**

_I’ll go out for some groceries before you come. [12:42pm]_

_Is there anything in particular you’d want to drink? [12:42pm]_

_Anything is fine. Don’t worry. [12:46pm]_

_I’m not much of a drinker but I do enjoy a nice wine with a nice dinner. [12:47pm]_

_Wine it is, then. [12:50pm]_

_I won’t keep you up for longer, the lunch rush isn’t over yet so I really need to go [12:50pm]_

_Enjoy your lunch! [12:50pm]_

_You too. And good luck! [12:51pm]_

Concluding he won’t get an answer any time soon, Keiji put his phone down and resumed eating his bento. But apparently, someone wasn’t done.

**Bokuto**

_KEIJI [12:53pm]_

_YOU EATING WITH OSAMU TONIGHT? [12:53pm]_

_How do you even know that? [12:54pm]_

_Tsumu Tsumu was on the phone with Osamu a few minutes ago :D [12:54pm]_

_And he told me Osamu mentioned dinner with you :D [12:54pm]_

_Keiji, I’m glad you are going out with someone!!! [12:54pm]_

_First of all, we are not going out. [12:55pm]_

_We went for takoyaki last week because he was closing early. And he said the ones we ate were good but he could do better. [12:56pm]_

_I’m just taking him on his words. [12:56pm]_

_And I get free food. [12:57pm]_

_Sure it’s always better than instant ramen. [12:57pm]_

_But OMG you already went on a first date?[12:57pm]_

_It was not a date.[12:58pm]_

_But tonight is! :D [12:58pm]_

_Again, it is not. [12:59pm]_

_I need to go, my break is over. [1:00pm]_

_Aaaah, Keiji, too smart for your own good. [1:00pm]_

_Enjoy your date ~ [1:00pm]_

Keiji sighed.

It was not a date. Osamu didn’t mention so anyway. So, it was not.

Sure, Keiji enjoyed Osamu’s company. But tonight wasn’t about that. Keiji was there to take on Miya’s words.

Happy with his conclusion, he got back to work. 

His phone ringed one more time.

**Osamu**

_How does 8 pm sounds?_ [1:02pm]

_Perfect. [1:02pm]_

  
  


Keiji didn’t know if eight in the evening came _fast_ or _slow_. What he knew is that his work seemed to never end. And that he handed the pages they would need for next Monday, thirty seconds before his deadline. He felt like in university again, handing assignments at the last minute because he wanted them to be perfect. 

Except that, right now, Keiji didn’t hand his work last minute because he was making sure it was perfect - he already made sure of that beforehand - . No. He was _distracted._

Distracted by the thoughts of wanting to go back home and for eight to come _quick_.

Checking his watch, he mentally cursed. It was already a little past seven. He had a thirty minutes ride to get home and ten minutes to walk to Osamu’s apartment. And he still needed to get back home to shower and change, and feed Natsu. Keiji had become more used and confident at letting her stay alone in the house when he realized she spent most of her day sleeping on one of the couch cushion. She was usually awake when he came back home and would meow at him until he picked her up and gave her some attention. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he really enjoyed this cozy moment at the end of his work day.

He escaped of his thoughts when the voice announced his station through the speakers, and got up.

It was seven and thirty seven minutes when he entered his apartment and Natsu welcomed him. Keiji gave her a kiss on the head and a few scratches before getting rid of his clothes and getting into the shower. 

It was seven and forty four minutes when Keiji got out of the bathroom cleaned and changed. He went for a simple black shirt and pants of the same color. He put more cat biscuits and milk in Natsu’s bowls for her to eat while he was gone. He then grabbed his keys and went out of his apartment.

It was seven and forty six minutes when Keiji opened his door again and went to grab his forgotten glasses in his bedroom. 

It was seven and fifty seven minutes when Keiji ranged the doorbell to Osamu’s apartment. And twenty seconds later, the door opened. And Keiji might have fallen in love. 

The man was wearing a tight burgundy shirt - Keiji could now affirm that Osamu _definitely_ kept his toned stomach - and a black skinny jean, much like Keiji’s own. The only difference between them is that Osamu’s thighs were embraced by the fabric of his pants, making the muscle mass stand out perfectly. Keiji lost his own a long time ago. Osamu not wearing his usual cap also meant his hair was now free and perfectly styled, much like how it was already back in high school. His grey dye had totally faded out, only leaving a raven color. 

“Hey,” Osamu welcomed him. He opened the door wider and took a step to the side. “Get inside.”

“Thank you.” 

Keiji got rid of his shoes as Osamu closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen.

“Make yerself comfortable, I’m comin’ in a minute!”

Listening to the latter’s instructions, Keiji stepped into the living room. The black couch was facing a taupe colored wall, from where Osamu’s TV was hanging. On the small white coffee table were two wine glass and the unopened bottle. On TV were some music clips from a music channel, diffusing a faint noise into the apartment, accompanied by the sounds of frying and pans in the kitchen. The whole apartment smelled like food. 

Osamu came back a few seconds later, his sleeves rolled up - like some kind of habit whenever he was cooking - to his elbows. Keiji had a perfect view on his tanned arms and veins. When he grabbed the wine bottle and opened it, Keiji saw every contraction of his muscles. And he wondered what else could this arms do.

Miya poured him some wine and served himself. They cheered and took their first sip. Not bad, really good taste.

“How was yer day?” Osamu asked Keiji, looking at him. His accent fully came out. Maybe because he wasn’t on work mode anymore. Keiji didn’t mind it one bit.

“Actually, pretty long.” he answered, taking another sip of his wine. “I mean, I don’t know if long really is the word, because it felt like any other day. But, it was feeling like it.”

Osamu hummed next to him. 

“Atsumu came today. Again.”

“Did he pay this time?” Keiji asked, remembering their argument from a few weeks ago.

Osamu huffed, but his lips were quirked upward. “He didn’ came for food, surprisingly.”

“What did he came for?”

“Advices.” Osamu answered, sipping on his wine. “‘pparently I give good ones. He only realized it now.”

“What did he want advice for?” Keiji knew the answer already.

“My dear brother finally realized he got it hard for Shouyou. ‘bout damn time. That dumbass.”

Keiji found himself smiling at Osamu fake annoyed facade. Keiji _knew_ the other was happy his twin brother finally came to his senses.

“What did you tell him, then?”

“That he was big enough to find out by himself. I’m not his babysitter.” Basically, Osamu’s way of telling his brother he knew he would find something worth the wait. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn’t awkward. Instead, it was _soothing_. Akaashi could feel his running nerves becoming calmer, until the adrenaline of his day completely disappeared and the tension in his body vanished. Maybe the wine was helping, but Keiji prefered to think it was the general atmosphere. Osamu was a serene presence next to him, whether it was when they were alone like right now, or surrounded by other people at the latter’s shop. It almost felt bucolic to Keiji.

“I’ll be back.” Osamu smiled at Keiji, put his almost empty glass wine on the table and disappeared into the kitchen again. His slight rumpled shirt and lightly rode up pants were giving Keiji a _magnificent_ view on his butt. 

He knew he was staring, but in all honesty, if he couldn’t enjoy the view, then what was the point. 

The cook came back shortly after, two plates in hands and put them on the table. Osamu sat back on the couch and crossed one his leg on the other, looking back at Keiji with a smile. With Osamu’s legs being crossed, Keiji had a perfect view on the inside of his muscly thigh, perfectly enveloped by the black fabric. And Keiji couldn’t help but think what it would feel like to have those wrapped around his head.

“As promised.” he said, mentioning to the two plates of takoyakis. “I made the one we ordered las time. Now, it’s for you to tell.” Osamu added with a grin.

He was confident, Keiji noticed. So, he didn’t wait any longer to test it out.

It was _divine_ and he retained a moan from coming out of his mouth. It has all the flavors he discovered last week but there was… something else he couldn’t pinpoint that changed everything. Osamu was grinning when he looked back at him, munching on his own piece.

“It’s the same,” Keiji started. “But with something more.”

Osamu chuckled.

“It’s the love, Keiji.”

  
  


Finished takoyakis plates and three glass of wine later, Keiji felt _great._ Free. As if nothing mattered anymore. And as if it wasn’t starting to get late and he’ll need to get going soon. They were both sat on the couch, thighs and arms touching. Keiji could feel the firmness against his own skin. 

They had talked a lot, from Keiji’s favourite book to Osamu’s trip abroad to learn new recipes on the spot, instead of on the internet. 

“What’s the country you enjoyed learning from the most?” Keiji asked.

Osamu pondered the question for a few seconds, giving Keiji’s eyes some time to fall on the two opened button of his shirt. He could see his collarbone, peeking from under.

“Sounds cliché but definitely Italy. I had expectations ‘bout it. Didn’t get disappointed at all.”

“Why?”

“Because you feel the love.” was Osamu’s simple answer. At Keiji’s confused stare, he added: “Sure it’s _good_ . But what makes it good besides the blending of the ingredients and the flavours, is the _love_ that is put in it. It’s made with love. And that is better than any savor your buds could taste.” 

Now, Keiji knew why the takoyakis - same for the onigiri - although they’re the same from the ones they ate a week ago, tasted different.

Because Osamu cooks with love.

Osamu accompanied him to the front door and into the streets. He was blocking the building door with one of his foot and leaning on the door frame. Keiji was close to him. Not too close, but not too far either.

The summer night wasn’t as hot as the days, it was definitely chiller and cooler, but Keiji stayed close to Osamu’s warmth. 

None of them talked. Osamu was watching him, just like Keiji was watching him. His eyes fell on the other’s face again, and the thin line of his lips. Maybe he stared a bit too long. But Keiji found himself not caring about it.

He could feel the heavy tension taking place, just like he knew Osamu could feel it too. The more he looked, the more Keiji wanted to taste. And his mind then wandered. What would Osamu’s lips feel like? Like the wine they had? Or like the takoyakis he made? Would it be soft or hard against his own? Where would Osamu’s calloused, from years of volleyball, yet soft hands be placed on Keiji’s body? What could his mouth and hands do to him?

“You’re thinking too much, Keiji.” Osamu’s soft whisper cut the silence between them.

Keiji didn’t know what he wanted. Yet, he spoke.

“I’m definitely not the best cook around. But would you like to come for dinner next week?”

Osamu’s soft smile almost blinded him in the dark.

“What’s on the menu, chef?”

“Come by and you’ll see.” Keiji grinned.

 _Maybe_ , he thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Keiji woke up feeling more rested than he have been in the past weeks. And because little paws were patting at his face. 

When he peeked one eye open, wide dark blue eyes were peeking at him. Natsu meowed - high-pitched and slightly hoarse -. Keiji smiled and scratched her behind the ears, sleepily. The kitten had taken the habit of sleeping in the bed, either at the foot or on the pillow next to him. Sometimes he would wake up and find her curled up on his chest, probably seeking for warmth. It happened more than once.

He didn’t have the willpower to remove her when that happened.

Thinking about it, it’s funny how fast he fell into a routine with her, and how Natsu quickly became a constant in his life. Before he took her in, Keiji’s apartment was quiet, devoid of life - except for the few plants he had and forgot to water most of the time -. Now, his little apartment felt more alive, warm. Just because of one tiny ball of fur.

Keiji was grateful.

Checking the time on the digital clock on his bedside table, Keiji discovered it was soon to be eleven in the morning. Maybe he should get up. Picking Natsu up, he let her grip onto his shirt near his shoulder and made his way to his kitchen to prepare breakfast - depending on what he had in his fridge that is -.

  
  


He found some croissants in one of his cupboards, since his fridge was _definitely_ empty. He’ll go to the store later. The only thing he had for the next months were stocks of coffee. If it was just for him, Keiji wouldn’t get really alarmed about going grocery shopping. But he was also running out of cat biscuits. 

He didn’t even get to finish his cup of coffee that his doorbell rang. Keiji raised an eyebrow and checked the time again. Eleven thirty. Who would come at eleven thirty on a Saturday?

Keiji got his answers when Bokuto and Kuroo bursted into his apartment before he got the chance to get up and open the door for them. Maybe he shouldn’t have given them a spare key.

“Keiji!” Koutarou’s energetic and loud voice screamed in his ear as the other man engulfed him in a hug. 

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Keiji answered and nodded at Kuroo who waved at him from behind his best friend. 

Bokuto went to sit on Akaashi’s right. “We felt like visiting.” And he shrugged.

The former Nekoma captain walked past Keiji to sit on the chair on his left. Keiji noticed he was slightly limping. He looked at Kuroo sitting down slower than usual.

When the black haired looked at him questioningly, Keiji spoke. “Had a fun night?”

Tetsurou shot him a shit eating grin but Keiji’s noticed the faint blush. Though, he should have known better before asking his question, because Kuroo’s grin turned sly.

“What about you, Keiji?” he purred. 

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

Kuroo only snickered. When Keiji looked at Koutarou’s, the other was almost radiating with curiosity. And he was practically bouncing on Keiji’s kitchen chair.

“That’s why you came, right?”

Both shook their head. But Bokuto wasn’t a good liar, at all. Keiji sighed.

“Can I at least change before you both pester me?” He was still in his pajamas - a Linkin Park black t-shirt and a pair of shorts -. 

When Keiji came back in a more appropriate outfit, he almost felt bad to break the adorable view he had in front of him. 

Kuroo and Bokuto had migrated to the living room, and Natsu had certainly joined them a few seconds later. Now, she was carefully standing on Kuroo’s chest, the latter’s hands supporting her under her butt, as if he was holding a newborn. Tetsurou himself was cuddled up against Bokuto’s chest and the white haired had his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s stomach. Natsu was sniffing near Kuroo’s mouth with her little nose and the man took this opportunity to drop a kiss on it. Koutarou’s head moved from hidden behind Kuroo’s to rest on his shoulder instead, trying to get the kitten’s attention as well.

Whatever these two’s relationship was - Keiji knew both of them didn’t care about labels. Kuroo came out as bisexual a few years ago but literally shrug it off everytime and Bokuto never made a coming out per say. He just didn’t care. Both don’t. - Keiji couldn’t deny that, whatever they were also claiming to be, they _do love_ each other. Both men didn’t care about naming it, but Keiji and their other friends all could see what it was. Always has been. 

And if he had to be honest, he had always known. These two were each other’s missing piece of their soul puzzle. Maybe it is what it really was. Be so comfortable with someone it has always felt right, just wanting to be with them. And it didn’t need a name. Because it was just and simply _right_. 

Keiji liked the sound of that.

Osamu felt right. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Friday came. And Keiji was _stressed_.

Because what idea did he have to pretend to cook a whole dinner, when the most of his cooking skills were thrown to waste by eating instant ramen or eating take out. His healthy lifestyle from high school days really did go to waste. He needed to do something about it. But at least he went for a jog three times a week - when he had the time -. Otherwise, he sticked to twice during the weekends. 

Keiji went for an Italian dish. _Bruschetta_ for starter. It was grilled bread topped with vegetables and rubbed garlic and tomato mix. And _mushroom risotto_ as a main dish.

When he told that to Kuroo and Bokuto, the dark haired man called him “whipped”. He wasn’t. Keiji just wanted to bring the other man memories of his time in Italy. He also wanted this to be a way of thanking Osamu, in a way. Because Osamu was always making food. Keiji thought it was only fair for him to be the one on the receiving hand for once. 

That’s one excuse he found to this all. But, the truth is, Keiji never felt this comfortable with someone. And he wanted to explore this feeling. Sure, he have had what he would call crushes back in high school and in university. He did love some of them. Or, at least, he think it was love. This second year girl back when he was in third year in Fukurodani, whom he’d dated for some time. And this barista boy at the coffee shop near campus, whom he went on a few dates with. But neither of the two felt like _home._

Osamu does feel like home, to Keiji. He always liked to say that Bokuto was his star, his best friend, always there and guiding him in the night. Osamu felt like the ocean after a storm, calm and serene, taking him to unknown paths.

The doorbell rang at eight in the evening sharp. A shiver ran through Keiji’s spine. Excitement creeping into his body. When he opened the door, his heart skipped some beats. Osamu was wearing the outfit he wore on their dinner from last week. And Keiji _loved_ the view. Osamu smiled at him and his eyes quickly widened as a full smile creeped on his face. Keiji decided it was definitely worth the struggle of cooking.

“Did you cook Italian?” Osamu asked, the excitement in his voice clearly noticeable. 

“Maybe,” Keiji teased. “For you to find out.” he stepped out to let the other man enter the apartment.

“Can’t wait.” Osamu answered, mouth so close to his ear it sent another shiver down Keiji’s spine, another kind of the one from earlier.

His mind drifted to the pack of condoms Kuroo had given him last Saturday, but he chased the thoughts as quick as they came.

“Your apartment is nice.” Osamu said, near the living room. “Definitely brighter than mine.” Most of Keiji’s wall were white. “And more green.” Miya added, noticing the several plants in the room.

“Are you kidding? They’re all dying because I forget to water them.”

Osamu laughed. But it gradually died down when he saw movements near the couch. He sent a confused look to Keiji, who simply shrugged as he went back into the kitchen to grab the _bruschetta_. Their glasses were already settled in the living room.

“You have a kitten?!” 

He chuckled as he came back to the main room with the plate, finding Osamu with his knees on the floor, trying to be at the same level as Natsu. Keiji tried not to let his eyes stare to much at Osamu’s butt, perfectly moulded in his black jeans. 

“I do,” he answered Osamu’s previous question, setting the plates on the table and opening the wine bottle. “Her name is Natsu.”

“She’s beautiful.” Osamu whispered, like he was afraid Natsu would disappear from her spot under the other end of the coffee table if he scared her away. He handed out a finger to her, patiently waiting for her to sniff it to judge if he was a threat or not. 

Keiji watched the whole exchange from his spot on the couch. Natsu looked over at him, as if she was making sure she could walk to the other man. She looked back at Osamu’s finger again, sniffing it one more time before taking her first steps towards him. Keiji saw him breaking into a full smile when she was close enough for him to pet her. 

“Hello, you.” he murmured, and Keiji could hear the _pout_ in his voice. The same voice people used when they’re talking to a baby.

It was cute.

Osamu looked back at him as Natsu was rubbing against his calf.

“Can I pick her up?”

“Of course.” Keiji smiled.

Looking at Osamu picking the little cat up and sitting on the couch next to him, Keiji felt his heart engulf with warmth and _affection_ . Natsu was so tiny in his hands. Not like with Bokuto, though. In Koutarou’s, she was tiny because he was _big_ and buff. In Osamu’s, she looked so tiny because it was as if Osamu’s calloused hands were protecting her from the world’s harm. Cocooning the kitten in warmth against a cold wind. Protecting something precious.

Keiji wanted to kiss him.

Because if Natsu became a constant in his life, so did Osamu.

And Keiji never thought the idea of constance could feel so nice.

Natsu stayed on Osamu’s lap during the whole dinner, and Keiji definitely saw his guest letting her lick his finger where some tomato mix found its way on. Keiji also saw the struggle Osamu had not to move too much, afraid to make her uncomfortable. Keiji wanted to kiss the soft smile on his face whenever he looked at the kitten, and then back at him to listen to whatever story Keiji was recounting him. He didn’t know if it was the wine or Natsu, but Osamu’s eyes were the softest Keiji has seen them. He wanted to get lost in it.

When they were done with their plate, Natsu settled herself near Osamu’s stomach, probably seeking as more warmth as she could, and curled up here, purring and yawning. 

“I think she likes you more than me.” Keiji said, watching Osamu petting her black fur with the tip of his fingers. 

Osamu shook his head no, looking at the kitten with a serene face. “She definitely likes you more. I’m just a new face and she’s curious.”

Then, he lifted his face to look back at Keiji, his voice as soft as his smile when he declared. “I think I like you a little bit more than she does, though.”

Keiji felt like his breath has been punched away from his lungs. Osamu’s face and smile didn’t falter, only it looked a little bit shyer now. Somehow, without Keiji noticing, they ended up - just like in Osamu’s apartment the week before - so close to each other their sides were touching. Thigh against thigh. Osamu had his upper body turned towards him, one his hands petting Natsu, the other close to Keiji’s on his lap, their pinky were touching. 

He didn’t know who leaned in first. But Keiji liked to think it was him, when he said fuck to whatever overthinking he was about to do and to just _go for it_ . Because that’s what he _wanted._ Not what his mind told him would be the best thing to do. 

The only thinking he allowed himself to have was that Osamu tasted like the risotto and the wine they just had. That his lips were slightly chapped but so soft it reminded Keiji of marshmallow. That the pression of Osamu’s lips was first as light at the froth sliding on the sand, but as he realized that Keiji wasn’t pushing him away, they were as fierce as the waves crashing on the shore. And that Osamu’s hand at the back of his neck was keeping him grounded, but that he _knew_ and couldn’t wait for it to make him lose his mind with its touch. 

They broke apart when a meow was heard in between them. Natsu was now on her four legs and was looking at them, seemingly annoyed. Osamu and Keiji both chuckled. Osamu picked her up and brought her tiny body close to his face.

“What? Are ya jealous? D’ya want some kisses too?” then he proceeded to attack her small face with a quick successions of kisses. Keiji was still chuckling when he brought her close to his own face for him to do the same. When Keiji left a long noisy kiss against Natsu’s collar, Osamu took advantage of it to press a kiss to Keiji’s cheek.

He could feel a blush heating his cheek, but he didn’t care.

Osamu’s hand was in his, and it felt like _home._

When they found themselves on Keiji’s doormat an hour later - or was it hours? -, their hands were still holding onto each other. Though, Osamu let go slowly and Keiji wanted to grab it back, _needing_ the contact. But, if Osamu’s hand left his, it was only so he could cup Keiji’s face with both hands, and to slowly - _too slowly_ , in Keiji’s opinion - bring their lips closer to each other. 

When Keiji thought that finally he will taste Osamu again, the other just missed his lips of a tad millimeter, kissing the corner of his mouth instead. If it was on purpose or not, he didn’t know, but he could feel a bubble of laughter rumbling in his chest. Osamu was smiling against his skin, a quiet laugh. Their noses were brushing and Keiji was about to tell Osamu he missed the spot when the latter tilted his head slightly, so that their lips could _finally_ and correctly meet. 

One of Keiji’s hand rested on Osamu’s hip, while the other grabbed one of his pant’s loop, pulling him _closer_. Osamu huffed against him, and he kissed more hungrily. Yet, staying soft. A wave crashing against the rocks on a sunny day. Powerful yet not harmful. 

Short on breath, Keiji pulled away, tilting his head down and letting his forehead rest against Osamu’s. Keiji’s eyes were closed. He didn’t know if Osamu’s were, but he was just taking in the moment, right now. Savouring it. He felt Osamu’s nose brush against his, so he opened his eyes to look at him. He wasn’t really any better than Keiji, his eyes were lidded, his cheeks were pink and his smile hasn’t left his face. 

Keiji didn’t want to let go just now.

“Do you want to stay the night?” he asked.

He wanted Osamu to stay the night. To stay longer so Keiji could bask in _him_ for a little longer.

Osamu’s smile turned apologetic. “Trust me, I really want to… But I have an anniversary order to prepare and deliver tomorrow. I’ll be gone most of the day.” He kissed Keiji’s nose, as if he was physically displaying his apology.

Keiji was a bit disappointed, of course. But he understood the other’s obligations. It would just be selfish to point that out when he was himself so focused in his work he almost forget he has a life outside his office. 

And he didn’t want to seem clingy. But he was, really, _longing_ for Osamu to stay. He didn’t want to assume, but Osamu seemed a tad bit disappointed as well. It only made Keiji feel warm, disappointment vanishing.

“I’m having a free day on Wednesday, though.” Osamu added, tone suggesting.

“Eight on Tuesday night?” Keiji asked.

Osamu smiled and nodded. “I’ll bring dinner.”

“Saving me from cooking something other than instant ramen.”

Both men chuckled, and Keiji couldn’t help but kiss Osamu’s smile. Because, now, he _could_ do so. Osamu looked baffled for a second, but it quickly morphed into a new smile. A caring, _loving_ one. He was about to kiss him again when a high pitched meow came from their feet.

Osamu’s hand left Keiji’s face to rest near his hips instead, Keiji’s stayed in place. At their feet, was Natsu. When she got the two men’s attention, she meowed again. Keiji rolled his eyes while Osamu laughed, picking her up. 

“Yer really craving the attention, aren’t ya?” Osamu said to her, holding her close to his chest.

“When I tell you she likes you more than she likes me.” Keiji repeated his earlier sentence. But, with a small grin, he added: “But I think I like you more, though.”

Osamu really looked like the air has been punched out of him, right now. But, when he proceeded the words, his surprised face morphed into a full smile and a small chuckle escaped him. Keiji felt his own smile hurting his face muscles. But he was happy. 

“Don’t ya worry,” Osamu said against Natsu’s fur. “I like ya too, little one.” he then drop a last kiss on her head and put her on the floor. 

He looked back at Keiji again, sliding his hand into his and squeezing it. His voice was calm and soothing Keiji’s beating heart when he spoke.

“I’ll see ya on Tuesday?”

“Tuesday.” Keiji nodded in confirmation.

Osamu took a step back, Keiji’s hand still in his. He smiled and squeezed it one last time before letting go. Now that Keiji had tasted the warmth of Osamu’s body, he already missed it.

“‘Night, Keiji.”

“Goodnight, Osamu.” 

His apartment still smelled like Osamu’s cologne when he entered it again. 

After cleaning the remaining plates and glasses and putting more cat biscuits for Natsu, Keiji grabbed his phone. He had a feeling certain people weren’t sleeping yet. Quickly dialing the number, he put the phone against his ear.

It didn’t need two rings for the person at the other end to answer.

“KEIJI!” Koutarou’s voice screamed in his ear. “Details! Tell us EVERYTHING!” 

Keiji had to put the phone away from his ear for a few seconds. He vaguely heard Kuroo yell “don’t scream that loud!” from afar. He was one to talk…

“Sorry. So, Keiji, tell us, you’re on speaker. Tetsu’s coming in a second.” Koutarou said, more calmly. Keiji heard him pulling the phone away as he called Kuroo. “Babe, come on!” and Kuroo mumbling a “coming, coming”.

“Yo,” was Kuroo’s greeting to Keiji. “Wait, turn on FaceTime I wanna see his face.”

Keiji put his phone in front of him, rolling his eyes. A few seconds later, both men appeared on screen. Kuroo immediately started laughing while Bokuto had a wide smile.

“Holy shit, what happened to your hair? Tetsurou’s asked, a permanent grin on his face. “Were the condoms I gave you put to use?”

They didn’t use the condoms, nor did they do anything of that genre. But they certainly had a hot and heavy makeout session on Keiji’s couch.

“No. But we kissed.”

“Like, soft and innocent kiss?” was Bokuto’s question. Then Kuroo piped up: “Or a hot makeout session?”

“Both.”

And then, they screamed.

“Oh my god I _so_ need to tell Tsumu Tsumu about this! He owes me barbecue. Can’t wait to see his face when I’ll tell him his brother got to make out with my best friend before he even asked Hinata out on a second date.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Keiji got to the office at eight thirty in the morning, on Monday. It was the time he always arrived each day. His morning routine stayed the same, he woke up at seven. Then drank a coffee, grabbed something to eat - his cupboards were full since he went to the store during the weekend - and went to shower and get dressed. He would then walk to the subway station, wait for his ride. Hop in a subway car until he had to go out at the station near his office, then walk there. It has always been like that.

Except that, this morning, he received a text while he was drinking his coffee. He first thought it was Koutarou, since the Jackals went a few cities away for some kind of training camp for a few days. Surprise overtook him when he realized it wasn’t Bokuto but Osamu. A cool feeling had enveloped him and he had felt a smile creep on his face. A picture was attached to the text. It was one of Osamu, his hair was sticking everywhere after his night of sleep. His eyes were lidded and half opened, filled with sleepiness. Half of his face was hidden by his covers, but Keiji could still see it, as well as a part of Osamu’s toned chest and arms - Keiji had wished he could see more -. The man had a tired smile on his face, but it looked happy nonetheless.

Under the picture, his text had said “I slept all day yesterday, never knew the 90th birthday of the family’s grandpa could be this tiring.”

Keiji had definitely looked at the picture longer than necessary. But, as his mind was waking up as well, he realized. He _could_ , now. He wanted Osamu and Osamu wanted him too. It felt right. And Osamu proved him it felt right to him too. They both felt the same. It was alright. 

He had answered with a picture of his own, coffee and cat. It felt strangely domestic. Keiji didn’t mind it. It fell into place.

Keiji didn’t know what home felt like before. For him, home was just a place you live at. A roof above your head. Something materialistic. But, as years passed, and in the last months, Keiji learnt that home wasn’t just material, or a place. Home can be coming back from a long day at work to a room filled with life just by the presence of tiny human being saved from the streets. Home can be a feeling of enjoyment and happiness in the presence of the people you’ve known for years. Home can be people. Home can be embodied in one particular person, making you feel a turmoil of emotions, _constance, calmness, love_ and _warmth_ in their presence.

“My, my, my,” one of his female coworker whistled, making Keiji break out of his thoughts bubble. “Did something happened over the weekend, Keiji?” she grinned. “You’re glowing.”

Keiji didn’t know what to answer, so he simply shrugged.

“Maybe.” he said, grinning. 

He was _not_ telling her more, or he’ll never hear the end of it. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, that same coworker came to Keiji’s cubicle in a hurry. She seemed distressed when Keiji looked up at her, leaving the words on his computer to properly focus on her. 

“What’s wrong?” Keiji was the first one to ask.

“Could you help me with something?” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Could you look at Hana for me tonight?” she bite on his lips. “My husband got into an accident at work and I need to drive to the hospital and -” she made wild gestures with her hands. But her eyes were pleading him. “You’re the only one who lives close to us.”

Keiji’s mind was running a thousand miles a minute. He was supposed to see Osamu tonight. They planned dinner for eight, like they always did. It was already seven, Osamu had certainly already prepared dinner for them both...

His hands started fidgeting. 

He wanted to be selfish and tell his coworker to find someone else, or to just take the kid with her. Because he had plans. But, that would just be plain rude. Keiji might have no filter, but he wasn’t an asshole.

“I’ll be honest, I had plans tonight,” he started, picking at his nails. When he saw his colleague starting to open her mouth, surely to apologize, he cut her off. “But, it’s alright. I’ll explain to Osamu and-”

“Don’t cancel your plans, Keiji, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s alright. I’ll watch over Hana tonight.” he smiled at her.

She still worried her bottom lips in her teeth. Then, she raised a finger at him, like a mother lecturing her child.

“On one condition.” she said, and her tone left no room for argument. “You don’t go and call your boyfriend to cancel your plans. You hear me?”

Keiji’s mind stopped for a second at the use of the word boyfriend. Were he and Osamu boyfriends? They never really talked about it. Did they need to, though? Keiji didn’t know. What he knew is that he wanted to be with Osamu.

“Are you okay with him watching over Hana with me?”

“Of course!” she brushed his question like it was nothing. “Besides,” she shot him a grin. “Seeing how happy you look these past few days, he surely is a sweetheart.”

Keiji couldn’t agree more. So, he grinned and said. “Yes, he’s great.”

“I’ll go and prepare Hana’s stuff for the night, will you head home soon?”

“I finish reviewing this page and I’m heading back home. I’ll text you when I’m there.”

On the way back to his apartment, Keiji called Osamu.

The other man answered after the second ring.

“Hey. Eager to see me?” 

Keiji grinned.

“I don’t know, maybe.” he teased back. Osamu chuckled at the end of the line. “Seriously, though, I’m calling because there are some change of plans.”

“What kind?” Osamu’s confusion could be heard.

“One of my coworker’s husband got into a work accident. She asked me if I could watch over her daughter tonight, since she doesn’t live far away from me.” Keiji explained.

“Oh,” he could hear Osamu’s disappointment in a simple word. His heart slightly broke at the same time it swelled with affection. “But,” the dark haired was quick to add, before the other man could speak. “The strict condition she gave me was that I don’t cancel plans with you tonight to help her instead.”

“So, we babysittin’ tonight?”

“It’s not as cozy as dinner and wine, I know. But she was really stressed.”

“No! No worries, I’d have done the same, to be honest.” the smile was back in his voice. “Well, good thing I’ve planned more food than necessary, then.”

  
  


Hana and her mom were the first one to come to Keiji’s apartment. It was ten minutes before eight, so Osamu was surely on his way.

“She got everything in her backpack. I’ll try not to come back too late. Thank you so much, again, Keiji.”

“It’s no problem.” Keiji smiled at her, then looked at Hana. “You’ll see, we’ll have fun.” And he ran a hand through her brown locks. Hana smiled shyly at him. He had looked over her three times already, but the four year old was still as shy as the first time.

“I’ll see you both later.” and with a last smile, she was gone.

Keiji turned to Hana and kneeled down at her level.

“Hana, do you like cats?” when the little girl nodded her head yes, Keiji stood up and took her hand in his, leading her to the living room, where he supposed Natsu was. “Look.” he pointed to Natsu, curled up on one of the couch cushion

Hana’s dark orbs lit up with wonder and curiosity. Keiji chuckled.

“You can go and pet her, just be careful, she might get scared at first.”

“What’s her name?” Hana asked, looking up at Keiji, her hand still gripping his.

“Natsu.”

“Okay.” and she let go of his hand to carefully approach the black kitten. “She’s tiny.”

“Yes, she is. She’s still a baby.” Though, Keiji felt like she had grown a little bit in the past weeks. 

A knock was heard on the door and Natsu’s ears perked up. Keiji chuckled quietly. He told Hana he was coming back in a minute and made his way to the door. Osamu was waiting behind, a plastic bag in hand with what Keiji assumed was their dinner inside. When he opened the door, Osamu’s usual calm face morphed into a smile, and like a Pavlovian response, Keiji felt his own face do the same.

He stepped on the side to let Osamu enter and get rid of his shoes. He was wearing a sweater this time instead of a shirt. And, in all honesty, Keiji didn’t know which one he prefered. because both were perfectly embracing Osamu’s body. 

Osamu must have caught Keiji staring - not that he minded and not that Keiji was trying to hide anyway - because his smile changed to a grin. Without a word, Keiji pulled lightly on Osamu’s sweatshirt hem and brought their lips together. 

He sighed contentedly when he could _finally_ taste Osamu’s lips on his own. The way they moved so slightly against his own at first, and then more fiercer as Osamu’s hand which wasn’t holding the bag made its way to Keiji’s jaw. Osamu was the one to pull away first this time, but Keiji chased after him to drop one last kiss on his lips. Greedy.

“Well, hello.” Osamu said. “Is the little one here already?”

Keiji nodded, their nose brushing. “Yes, she’s in the living room.”

“Okay.” and Osamu kissed Keiji once again before letting go. He mentioned to the bag in his hand. “Should we eat?” he grinned.

Just like last time, Natsu didn’t leave Osamu’s lap for the whole dinner. Keiji saw Hana shooting glance to them from time to time. Probably envious. When she started to fidget with her fingers, Keiji put a hand on Osamu’s thigh to get his attention. 

Osamu looked at him, questioningly. Keiji mentioned Hana with his head. Osamu got it right away.

“Hey, Hana,” he called the little girl. She lifted a pouty face to him, and he smiled at her, reassuringly. “Come here.” he moved closer to Keiji to make some room on his other side. “I’ll give her to ya.”

Hana didn’t waste time and went to sit next to the raven haired. Osamu picked Natsu from his lap.

“Okay, grab her around her chest. Yes, like that. Then put yer other hand under her back legs. Awesome. See? Now she’s comfortable.”

And indeed she was. Natsu seemed confused at changing place for a minute, but quickly decided Hana wasn’t so bad and settled again. The little girl was now smiling widely, petting the kitten softly.

“She likes ya, see?” when Hana nodded at him, Osamu smiled and just like Keiji a few hours ago, ran a hand through her hair.

Keiji was quietly watching the whole exchange, a pleasant feeling running through his whole body, his smile frozen on his face. Osamu settled his back against the couch backrest again. Seeing Keiji wasn’t reacting, he turned his head to look at him, his eyes sending Keiji a silent question. Keiji’s smiled just widened, and, taken by a sudden urge of affection, he put a hand at the back of Osamu’s neck. He pulled him closer and softly kissed his cheek. His hand didn't move, playing with the little hair at the back of Osamu’s head. Osamu leaned into the touch, one of his own hand finding Keiji’s free one.

“Keiji?” Hana’s quiet voiced piped in.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Is mister Osamu your boyfriend?” she asked.

Keiji didn’t answer. Instead, he looked at Osamu, who looked back at him.

“Am I your boyfriend?” he quietly asked the other man.

Osamu shrugged, but his eyes were filled with affection. And maybe a tiny hint of apprehension.

“Boyfriend, partner…” he shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

“I want to be with you.” Keiji’s has never been more sure of something. He wanted to be with the man next to him. Whatever they called themselves. Just being with him.

“I want to be with you too.” Osamu answered, his hand squeezing Keiji’s. 

Keiji looked back at Hana. “Yes, Hana.”

“Why do you ask, sweetheart?” Osamu turned to her as well, pinching her cheek.

“Because I saw you kiss earlier. And it’s just like mama and papa’s friends.” the little girl explained. “Mister Osamu is pretty.” she changed subject. “Keiji is pretty too.”

“Isn’t he? The prettiest.” Osamu jumped on the occasion and grinned at Keiji, pinching his stomach teasingly. Keiji pulled on his hair on his neck, where his hand still was. Not enough to hurt. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry when Osamu laughed, followed by Hana. He sighed, though he was amused, and rested his head near Osamu’s neck, where he could smell his cologne, and the faint smell of food.

“Keiji, you’re blushing!” the little girl pointed out. 

  
  
  
  


Keiji closed the door after waving to Hana and her mother, two hours later. It was now eleven and sixteen minutes, and he could feel the exhaustion taking over his body. Hana quickly got more comfortable as time passed, and Keiji and Osamu were quick to follow suit to entertain her. Cue a game of Twister Keiji had kept from his high school days. Keiji hadn’t played, but he had enjoyed the view of Hana and Osamu struggling to stay in balance as the game went on. He also had a plain view on Osamu’s strong arms and legs, and even got a peek of his abs when his sweater had lifted up when he had to change position. So, clearly, he won at not participating.

A pair of arms wrapped around his stomach, and he felt kisses being dropped on his neck. Osamu’s warmth engulfed him like a coat you put on during the snowy days. He leaned into the touch and intertwined one of his hands with Osamu’s, who dropped another kiss near his ear.

“Do you stay the night?” Keiji asked. That was the initial plan, but since he got changed a bit, asking again wouldn’t hurt. And he secretly hoped Osamu would still want to stay.

He felt him grin against his ear. “If you have spare clothes for me. I realized I didn’t bring my bag earlier.”

Keiji couldn’t help but tease. “Wasn’t it your plan all along?”

“Who knows.” Osamu shrugged. “Maybe it was.”

It created a grin on Keiji’s face. He turned in Osamu’s arms to see the other was smiling as well, teasing but sincere. He kissed him. When he pulled back, it’s Osamu who chased after him this time. Bringing his body closer to his, kissing him more sloppily as their tongues battled for dominance and their hips met, earning a huff from both of them.

Keiji pulled away, but only for a second to utter. “I don’t really mind if you don’t have clothes on, though.” 

Osamu grinned at him and Keiji grabbed the collar of his sweat to pull him closer again, kissing him roughly as he hurriedly but carefully stepped back into his bedroom. 

Osamu’s hand were already under his sweater, caressing his skin with his calloused hands. Keiji felt a shiver run down his spine and his blood boiling. When they reached the bed, Osamu gently pushed him on it while lifting Keiji’s dark blue sweater over his head and quickly got back at kissing his neck. Keiji did the same with Osamu’s, running his hand on his toned chest, feeling the muscles under his fingers. He pressed kisses along his chest, slowly bringing the fingers of his left hand near Osamu’s nipple.

The simple brush of his thumb over it earned him a quiet moan from Osamu. The other man’s mouth migrated from his neck to Keiji’s own chest. When his lips closed around his pink button, Keiji felt his hips jerk upward as a groan left his mouth. Osamu’s hips met his again, in a thrust, making their growing erection touch. The friction was _good_ , but it wasn’t _enough_. They had too much layers still on. 

So, keeping his mouth busy by kissing and biting on Osamu’s neck, his hands worked on getting rid of the other’s pants. Osamu had already pulled his own low and one of his hand was dangerously close to his boxer’s elastic band. When finally Keiji managed to unbuckle Osamu’s belt and pants button, he pushed them as low as he could. Osamu didn’t waste time to make their hips meet again, grinding against each other. Both of their moans muffled as they battled against each other’s mouth. One of Keiji’s hand was on Osamu‘s lower stomach and the other was gripping on his slightly sweaty hair. Concerning Osamu, one of his thumb was playing with one of Keiji’s nipple as the other was on the inside of his thigh.

At a particular rough thrust of the man above him, and his thumb doing wonders, Keiji moaned _loudly_. He could feel Osamu’s proud smile against his lips. Keiji pinched the skin on his pelvis, which made him chuckle. 

Keiji _wanted_ more. But just grinding and thrusting against each other was _so good_ . And he was close. He could feel Osamu was too, as his thrusts - just like his own - became more messy, more desperate for release. It was _enough_. 

“I’m close.” was Keiji’s short of breath whisper against Osamu’s lips. He pulled him closer. 

“Me too, baby.” 

Maybe it was the pet name, maybe it was the view of Osamu’s sweaty hair and flushed cheeks, maybe it was the particular hard thrust of Osamu’s hips, but Keiji came in a melody of whispering Osamu’s name on his lips. His hips jerked messily as his orgasm went through. 

“Shit, Keiji.” Osamu breathed against his lips as his own pleasure washed over him. His forehead bumped against Keiji’s. And Keiji watched as his eyes fell close in pleasure and contentment, trying to catch his breath. 

Osamu was bigger than him, his muscled arms on each side of him, his thumb caressing his sides. But, he looked small in Keiji’s arms right now. 

Keiji wrapped his arms around him as well, and as his pleasure faded away to let place to the affectionate and warm feeling again, he pressed a kiss onto the damp raven hair.

“Can we stay like this, for a minute?” Keiji asked, his nosed buried in Osamu’s hair. It didn’t feel gross, and it smelled like _Osamu_. 

Osamu moved slightly so his head was hidden in the crook of Keiji’s neck, where he left little pecks.

“Of course.”

They didn’t move for the next twenty minutes. Until Keiji started to feel _too gross_. Osamu chuckled, but he was feeling the same. Keiji went to shower first, followed by Osamu. He lend him an old oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

When Osamu came back from the shower, Natsu had settled at the end of the bed. He petted her for a few seconds before taking place next to Keiji, who was setting his alarm for tomorrow morning. Bless Wednesdays were the only day of the week he was allowed to start work later. 

They didn’t need to speak as they settled against each other. Back to front. Osamu’s arms wrapped around Keiji’s waist, and Keiji’s hand holding one of Osamu’s. The other man left a trail of kisses along Keiji’s back before settling in his neck. Keiji smiled, content and peaceful. He squeezed Osamu’s hand. 

“Goodnight.” 

“‘Night, baby.” Osamu’s already drifting into sleep voice answered. 

  
  
  


Keiji was used to Natsu waking him up in the morning. So, he wasn’t surprised when he felt tiny paws on his face as well as something slightly humid pressing against his nose. What he wasn’t used to, though - and that he wouldn’t mind getting used to, at all - was arms wrapped around him, and that his face wasn’t buried in a soft material, but instead against something more muscular.

He must have turned in his sleep, because his head was now on Osamu’s chest, against his calm heartbeat, soothing Keiji instantly. Osamu was sleeping on his back, his left arm wrapped around Keiji and the other resting between them and across his abdomen. His face was buried in Keiji’s locks. Keiji’s arm was wrapped over Osamu’s stomach, grazing his own arm in a soft touch. 

Keiji’s eyes settled on Natsu in front of him, she was standing on her back legs, her front legs on Osamu’s pectoral. She was stretching to reach Keiji, little puff of air falling against his face as she sniffed him. Osamu didn’t seem to notice the kitten was on his chest, still sleeping. Keiji scratched Natsu behind her tiny ears, and she meowed.

He pushed on her butt to help her climb onto Osamu. She turned her head to look at her surroundings, and then started sniffing Osamu’s jaw. Keiji watched the scene, a cozy smile on his face. He saw Osamu’s brows furrow slightly as Natsu’s nose touched him and his eyes moving behind his eyelids when she meowed again. A sign he was waking up.

Natsu pushed her head against his cheek, searching for some petting. Osamu’s head moved and his eyes fluttered open. Before falling close again, sleepy. 

“Hey.” he croaked out, voice hoarse with sleep. It made Keiji’s heart miss a beat.

Osamu opened his eyes again, still heavy with sleep, and his face broke into a smile when he noticed Natsu near him. He muttered a “hey, little one” and ran the hand that was on his abdomen through her fur. Natsu purred in happiness. The raven haired turned his head to look at Keiji.

“Hey.” Keiji echoed to his previous greeting.

Osamu smiled again and kissed Keiji near his eye. Keiji kissed him in return.

“I need to get up.” Keiji eventually said, breaking the serene silence. 

“Okay.” Osamu said, mouth against his temple, pressing a kiss. “Do you want me to go?”

Keiji shook his head no. 

“You can stay. If you want, though.”

Osamu just uttered a sleepy hum. Natsu was sleeping on his abdomen, one of Osamu’s hand around her. Keiji untangled himself from Osamu’s arm, pressing a last kiss to his cheek before getting up. 

  
  
  


**Bokuto**

_KEIJI?! [2:24pm]_

_KEIJI [2:24pm]_

_KEIJI WHY IS OSAMU IN YOUR APARTMENT ?! [2:25pm]_

_I think the question is more: what are you doing at my apartment? [2:25pm]_

_I CAME BACK FROM THE TRAINING CAMP, I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU [2:26pm]_

_Well, I guess the biter is bit now cuz I’m the one surprised. [2:26pm]_

_Not that I don’t like Osamu but WHAT IS HE DOING AT YOUR PLACE? [2:27pm]_

_I was entering like the perfect thief I could be [2:27pm]_

_What a surprise when I ended up face to face with Osamu after stealing some chips from your cupboards [2:28pm]_

_I already told you to stop stealing from my cupboards when you visit. [2:28pm]_

_And Osamu spent the night. He has a day off, so instead of sending him back home when I had to leave for work, I proposed to him to stay at my apartment instead. [2:29pm]_

_OH MY GOD YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HIM!!!!!! [2:29pm]_

_KEIJI EXPLAIN! DETAILS! [2:30pm]_

_OH WAIT I NEED TO TELL TETSU [2:30pm]_

_Well, Osamu is with you. You can ask him if you’re that curious. [2:30pm]_

_I have work to do. [2:31pm]_

_I CAN’T JUST ASK HIM KEIJI [2:31m]_

_WHAT [2:32pm]_

Keiji opened his text conversation with Osamu.

**Osamu**

_If Koutarou asks anything, please embarrass him as much as you can. [2:34pm]_

_I was surprised when I saw him in the kitchen, ngl [2:34pm]_

_He’s hiding in the bathroom [2:36pm]_

_Said he had to call Kuroo [2:36pm]_

_Perfect. [2:36pm]_

_My coworker is taking some of the pages I need to review from me, as a thank you for watching over Hana yesterday. I’ll be home in three hours. [2:38pm]_

_Alright! [2:38pm]_

_See you later, baby [2:39pm]_

Keiji’s smile didn’t leave his face from the rest of the afternoon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When summer made way for autumn to settle in, they all found themselves to Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment. It was a Saturday, their usual hang out days. Both men had asked them all to be here. And that’s why they all ended up on the Bros Apartment living room.

Keiji had come with Osamu. The other man had taken an employee - a university student - in to help him during the weekends, a few months back, so he could be able to get free on most of the weekends. By doing so, it also allowed them to spend more time together. And they found themselves making some road trips more often than once during those weekends. They had chosen to both keep their apartments, but that didn’t mean one wasn’t sleeping at the other’s and vice versa. They didn’t see each other _all the time_ , because both of their professional lives didn’t allow them to and they knew that. But also because, when they _do_ see each other, it was a break for both of them. Coming back home after a long day. Tedious, yet special. Perfectly balancing their professional obligations and their life together. Keiji felt that - and he knew Osamu felt the same - if they indeed move in together, it’ll happen naturally. They were both content with what they had, right now.

Atsumu and Hinata had come together. The second half of the Miya twins had asked the orange haired to be his boyfriend during the summer. After a _rather long_ time. Which still earns him teasing from his teammates and friends. But mostly from his brother. 

Kenma came as well. Tetsurou had _insisted_ he wanted his best friend to come.

They were all seated either on the couch or on the floor, looking at both men who were standing in front of them, curious and expectantly. Bokuto had an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders, while the other man’s arm was around the white haired’s waist.

“This is literally killin’ me.” Atsumu was the one who broke the silence. “What did ya want to tell us?”

Kenma was observing the two men with attention. Keiji noticed a spark lighting his pupils. He must have deduced what it was all about. Osamu’s hand was rubbing circles on Keiji’s back with his hand, absentmindedly. But his pinched lips gave away his curiosity. 

“Well,” Koutarou started. “See, Tetsu and I were having dinner on Thursday.”

“So, dinner goes on,” Kuroo continued. “You know, like a normal dinner and shit.”

“Then,” Bokuto piped in again. “When we were both done we just looked at each other.”

Keiji saw Hinata bouncing on the floor. Atsumu wasn’t better, he seemed ready to throw himself on the floor, begging for them to just _spit it out._

“I looked at him and he said,” Tetsurou continued. “I thought you were going to propose.” he made a faux offended face.

“And then _he_ told me,” Bokuto made the same faux offended face, though it wasn’t as persuasive as Tetsurou’s. “I thought you were going to propose too! And then he got a ring box out.” 

“But guess what? He had one too.” Kuroo made a head mention towards Bokuto. Then he looked at him. Bokuto smiled and Tetsurou turned back to them with a sly grin. Both men raised their left hand. “So, we proposed to each other.”

A chorus of yells was heard, coming from both Hinata and Atsumu, who threw themselves on the two other men as fast as lightning. Keiji felt Osamu tense next to him. But, when he looked over at him, the other Miya had a wide smile on his face. He looked at Keiji.

And Keji thought that, maybe someday. 

He didn’t want to assume, but he was sure Osamu’s eyes were telling him the same. He kissed him briefly and stood up to walk to the newly engaged. Koutarou had a wide smile on his face, and Tetsurou’s permanent grin was soft, happy. Keiji felt warm. Content. At home.

“I’m happy for you.” he told them, smiling. “I’m _really_ happy.”

Koutarou’s eyes softened and Kuroo’s grin turn into a smile. Bokuto pulled both them both closer, in a tight hug, and Keiji allowed himself to enjoy the moment, basking into the warmth and scents of his two friends. He let his place to Osamu, after a few minutes, walking to Kenma.

“I guess neither of us won.” he teased.

“No.” Kenma sighed and made a small groan. “But Tsukishima saw it coming.”

When Keiji’s remembered Tsukishima's words “Look at these two being too dumb and end up proposing either at the same time or just going for it as if it was as candid as going to the store.”, he groaned. He didn’t think about that. 

Osamu came back next to him, wrapping an arm around Keiji’s waist as Keiji did the same, leaning in the touch.

“Okay!” Kuroo clapped his hands. “Enough with the emotional bullshits, let’s have fun now.” And he launched the Just Dance game.

“Hey,” Hinata wondered out loud. “Isn’t there some tradition or something that says another couple is supposed to get engaged soon too?”

“I don’t know,” Osamu answered, smirking. “But, if you have to wait as long as when you waited for Atsumu to ask you on your first date, Shouyou, then good luck.”

“Shut yer trap ‘Samu!”

“Not my fault yer a dumbass.”

 _Home_ , Keiji thought, as he felt Osamu’s head rest on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)   
> 


End file.
